


A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it

by peachraindrops



Series: Into You [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, No really I’ve never written such little plot, PWP without Porn, Sex, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: A collection of established relationship E-rated Brio one shots.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Into You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021693
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! Since all I can seem to do these days is write trashy Bio fics, I figured I’d start a new collection of one-shots and post them here.
> 
> Reading the tags with this one would probably be helpful, haha. Disclaimer: no beta. All mistakes are mine, hopefully there are very few. 
> 
> The title of the part is from one of my favorite Ariana Grande songs, Into You...which is coincidentally the name of this series.

Somehow they’d been fuckin on and off for twelve hours and he wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon. The sheets were absolutely wrecked and so was he. Any excuse at all he could find to touch her, kiss her, slip inside of her again and he was on it. 

He found the swell of her hips and quickly grabbed hold to yank her toward him while pushing her legs up and toward her head and the wall. The woman was a kind of flexible he’d never seen before. 

“Rio!” Elizabeth yelped, flailing wildly behind her for something to grab ahold of. She found the bars of the headboard and grasped tightly, feeling them already wobbly for Rio’s incident earlier. 

_ “Missed you, Elizabeth.” He whispered in her ear before flipping her over onto her back and pushing inside. He was hunched over her and it started off as something slow and sensual, taking the time to get reacquainted with each other’s body after too many days apart. If his boys ever found out that he routinely whispered ‘I love you’s’ and ‘Missed you so much’ or entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her tears away while they softly rocked into each other he’d be done for but he didn’t care. This girl had him and honestly it’d been like that since the day they first met. _

_ What started as so slow and magical, ended with fire. His rough hands pulled her creamy thighs up around his waist while she panted and gasped to catch her breath. He grabbed a hold of the top bar of their headboard using his left hand and his right to hold her waist tight as something to balance with while he absolutely drilled her. The headboard was just ruining an already dented wall but he didn’t give a shit. He’d fix it later. After what seemed like only a few hard thrusts, the headboard came flying at him and he flailed wildly while coming out of her all at once and flying onto his back at the foot of the bed while she screeched in shock. _

_ Stunned silence filled the air until he got up. She gushed at the sight of him lifting the headboard over his head and back against the wall in its place. “Shit baby, look what you made me do.” He smirked and she threw her head back in a fit of laughter until he did the same. “Are you ok?” She finally asked him, pulling back to appraise his hot, sweaty body for any unusual bumps or marks. He had so many of her fingernail marks down his torso and arms that it was almost hard to tell. He just laughed and pushed her back toward the bed. “I’m fine mami, promise. You good?” _

_ She nodded, running her hands up and down his solid arms that were supporting his weight once again above her. She’d never get over how strong he was, how built he was for being so lean. Eventually they finished that round the same way they had started it, gently and in each other’s arms, the first round of many to come. _

“Fuck!” He swore, staring at her dripping cunt presented up for him and completely enthralled by it. She was so wet he watched a nearly steady flow leak down toward her tight asshole and onto their twisted sheets. 

She was heaving heavily in his arms and one look up showed him just how hard her nipples were like usual when she got this hot. He was physically torn between diving into her cunt face first or leaning over her and sucking on her tits until he had to gasp for air. All he thought about while away was buryin his face in those tits and he intended to spend at least the next few hours suckin on them at the very least.

He settled for diving face first into her and reaching up to twist her nipples while she gushed into his mouth. Eating her out was probably his favorite thing to do and more times than not he could get off without even gettin inside her first. 

“You’re so fuckin’ wet baby. God damn.” He groaned around her cunt deeply. Her lips were swollen and pink from the way he’d filled her repeatedly over the past day and to him it might as well have been his name tattooed on her cunt.

“Miss me?”

She ignored him or at least he thought, grabbing the wobbly headboard for leverage. “Always.” His heart fluttered an embarrassing amount and he felt them butterflies he always seemed to have in his gut around her.

“Oh-oh,” she heaved up into him, shaking from the sensations and rubbing up onto his face for any kid of friction she could find. His hands moved from her breasts, down her sides and back to the swell of her hips which he framed tenderly with his hands. 

Her hips were his downfall. That’s not true, her entire body was his downfall. But her hips screamed woman to him in this way that made him hard nearly any time he found himself within a ten foot radius of her. Fuckin loved her mom jeans, the way she filled em out so tight with them curves that didn’t quit. He couldn’t get over them, couldn’t get over the way her pale skin glistened his or how she always tasted like peaches. Her blush followed his touch anywhere across her body, even after nearly six years together. 

Her clit was standing up and screaming for him. One graze of his tongue and suck of his lips and she started leaking all over again. He pushed her hips up higher, holding them up to watch her drip down onto her asshole just like as he liked. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Feel good mami?” He pressed huskily, leaning in to nip a few bites onto her asschecks presenting up to him while he continued to massage her hips and thighs tenderly. 

She’s squirming underneath him but he doesn’t get a response.  _ Whack! _

His hand landed heavily right where her ass and thighs meet. “Yes!” She breathes heavily before screaming yes at him again while he grins. 

“That’s what I thought.” He nods, looking down at her cunt with heavy concentration. His pouty bottom lip brought instinctively between his teeth while he takes it all in and decides what he wants to do next in no rush. “You ready?”

She nods eagerly at him and moves as if she’s beckoning him back toward her. “Where you want me mami?”

Instead of answering, she moves to widen her legs to offer up her cunt to him to show him exactly where. “This tight cunt?”

Now she’s practically purring and nodding her head eagerly, his voice is so husky he barely recognizes it. “Or you want me stretching out this tight lil asshole?”

If he doesn’t get inside her soon he thinks they’ll both just spontaneously come anyway. She nods up at him again anxiously but he wants to make sure. “Yea? You gon let me fuck this ass tonight baby?”

He can tell she’s as into it as he is tonight and she confirms when she bites her lip and grins, peering up at him with the naughtiest fuckin look he’s ever seen. 

Half his body weight leans over her with just the right amount of pressure while he reaches into his side nightstand and pulls out a condom and lube. He pulls back until he’s just leaning over her again, pumping his cock while he stares greedily at her below him and between his legs. The woman is a fuckin masterpiece he swears to god. Can’t even help reachin down and kissin her once deeply on the lips and another long and gentle kiss in the crook of her neck before pulling back up. 

If there’s anything he knows it’s that Elizabeth gets off on her own lil kinks. Like how she loves to watch him jerk off just to the sight of her, like maybe it does somethin for her self confidence, not that she’d have any reason at all to doubt the attraction he feels to her. He’s been tappin it for twelve hours because he can’t seem to find his way out of the cycle of coming and repeating around her, might as well be fuckin thirteen again.

So he looks at her, or more like drinks her in while he produces the roughest grunt he can at the sight of her withering below him while he pumps. He looks down and moans to see her melted below him, reaching for his cock, no doubt going to swipe that lil bit that’s seepin out and about to land on her belly. It reminds him of watching her bake, always goin to swipe a lil taste of whatever sweet thing she’s makin before puttin it in the oven. She always loves a quick taste test. Her red blush and adorable peach lips pulled into a grin tell him she liked it.

Could no longer wait, he expertly tears the condom open with his mouth and makes a show of puttin it on for her. The idea that they only use condoms when gets inside her ass not lost on either of them, both shivering at the idea of what’s to come. 

She stares up at him, watching him flick open the lube and dab some on his first two fingers and that’s when she does it. Leans back more, only to roll her cunt and ass up for him to have the perfect vantage point to do anything he wanted.

“Damn baby, you prolly don’t even need this, look at you.” He mumbled, while he concentrated on slowly stretching her asshole out so she could take him and going back up for a quick few licks of he sopping cunt. He gently worked his first lubed finger around the rim and inside, struggling to contain himself when she tightly clenched. It was only a tiny fraction of what he was about to feel around his cock and he knew it. 

Sneakily, her hand came up and he watched her try to covertly rub her fingers across her cunt before giving her a look. “Rio, come on!”

He shook his head. “Ok greeeedy, you almost ready, yea?.” And then he just smirked at her eagerness incredulously. 

“I gotta get at least one more in first. Be good.” 

She shook her head back and forth at him while he gently slid his second finger around and then into her tight asshole. She whined at him and shook her head, he shoulda known she wasn’t capable of bein anything but bad.

“Yea, you always gotta be real damn bad, huh? Every day of my life.” He leaned down, placing one soft kiss against the inside of her thigh to silently let her know how much he loved that about her.

When he pulled both fingers out and settled his waiting cock at her puckered entrance both were more than ready. He slowly pushed in, pulled back and slid back in until he bottomed out in her ass and she was practically weeping in pleasure. It took him longer than he cared to admit to get his head on straight and start moving like she begged him to.

Both his hands came up, rubbing and squeezing her ass cheeks that were presented toward him. He pushed them tightly together, groaning at the sensation and then pulled them apart for a better view. He held them both perfectly apart in his hands, absolutely fixated on the way his cock stretched out her tight little asshole. 

“Look at you, takin’ all this cock. Fuck!”

She slowly succumbed to her orgasm, nearly crying at the pleasure of it all mixed with the tiniest bit of pain just the way she liked it.

He tried to relax, so wound up he could barely stand it. “Come on darlin, let go...m’ right here.” He coaxed her too, reminding her how just much he was glad to be home and how much he missed her those days he was away. She finally relaxed and opened her eyes while he pulled his cock gently out of her asshole and helped softly guide her hips back down onto the bed. 

He snapped the condom off and tossed it to the floor, laughing as he waited for her to process what he just did and cringe. She did, smacking him and he chuckled. “Are you serious? The bin is right there Rio.” He loved the way she pointed over at it, as if he hadn’t aimed that way.

He shrugged at her, “Missed.”

She rolled her eyes, if he was bein honest he even missed this part of her. Ain’t no one get on him about shit when he travels by himself. She realized he was still rock hard, never having finished and came back to him. 

“You need to come.” She reminded him, as if he fuckin forgot so he rolled his eyes. 

“Tryin’ to decide where.”

What he really wanted to do was cross off more of his list, remembering how he’d already come inside her and on her belly since getting home. She looked sated, completely patient and relaxed, just the way he’d hoped. 

The way her hands came up to caral her breasts together wasn’t lost on him. He nodded and scooted his way up her body. She reached between her legs, pulling her wet hand back up to create a slippery track for his cock. 

It took less than three thrusts before he was squirting all over the chest, hot streams of white cum spraying her neck and even the tip of her chin. He felt suddenly overwhelmed, by her, her closeness, his heavy orgasm and a deep exhaustion. He leaned down, close enough to lick the trail of his cum off her neck and chin which he knew she hated sitting there. Didn’t fuckin’ mean to explode like that, he always tried not to squirt up there but when she got him goin there wasn’t no stoppin’. He groaned when she leaned up to meet his lips, searching for that stream of cum he licked off her. They locked eyes and she sent him a silent thank you for cleaning her up so quickly there and knowing her so well. 

He nodded and jumped up with every last bit of energy he had to grab a washcloth and clean them up and the look in her eyes showed him how much she appreciated that simple gesture too. When he got up to get rid of the washcloth he swooped down to grab the condom he had tossed and took care of that. A few minutes later he came back ready for bed to find his wife passed out, snoring lightly, and a perfect little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
